1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a printing apparatus and a printing system capable of printing received print data.
2. Description of Related Art
In a printing apparatus such as a printer, when an error such as a paper jam or the like occurs during a printing process based on print data that is sent from a host computer or an external apparatus, the printing process is suspended. In this situation, if the printing apparatus is turned off, the received print data is cleared in the printing apparatus. After that, when the printing apparatus is turned on again, all the print data is resent from the host computer to the printing apparatus and thus the printing apparatus reprints the print data from the first to the last page (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-323276).
However, the printing apparatus receives the print data that are resent from the host computer after the error and reprints all the resent print data from the beginning to the end. The printing apparatus thus prints pages that had been properly printed before the error. This causes duplicate printing and waste of paper.